


So It's Not A Thing Of Independence

by Golden_Grass



Series: You Stay Here, I'm Going Off To Look At Condos Alone [1]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AO3 1 Million, Condos episode, Fluff, M/M, short fic, what happens after Condos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-15
Updated: 2014-02-15
Packaged: 2018-01-12 13:11:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1186712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Grass/pseuds/Golden_Grass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos and Cecil go house hunting. But not literally, of course. That kind of event only happens on special days when the City Council mandates it. No, they're doing it the old-fashioned way. Killing a deer, getting a realtor, that kinda thing.<br/>((Post Condos))</p>
            </blockquote>





	So It's Not A Thing Of Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I saw a lot of people wanting some Post-condos fic (including myself) so I made a short fic in like two hours! :) All mistakes are mine and god- I just love the Condos episode, ok?  
> I hope you enjoy this!

 

So It's Not A Thing Of Independence

  
_"Let me ask you, what do you think it means when Carlos says he’s looking at condos? I mean, did he mean that he wanted us both to look at condos together? Or was he communicating independence, like, “You stay here, I’m going off to look at condos alone.”_ -Condos 

 

Cecil could barely hide his excitement these days. God, they, Carlos and Cecil, _his_ Carlos, are looking for a home - together. This is probably the best day of his life that he can remember besides becoming the Voice of Night Vale - but then again that memory is a little hazy. He just wants to tell his listeners all about it! Everything. But not yet. No, once they finally find the place and move in. Move into _their own place_ they can call home and where both will go to after a long day.

Cecil's hums today's weather happily in the passenger seat as Carlos finds out where the apartment they're going to  look at is located. 

"What is it?" Carlos asks as he looks up from the map that's resting on the steering wheel. 

"Oh," Cecil starts. "I'm just happy." 

"Oh yeah?" Carlos smirks. "And how come?" 

"Well," Cecil starts playfully. "Today I get to eat Big Rico's-" 

"Liar!" Carlos accuses with a laugh. Cecil smiles even wider then before. 

"Oh Carlos," Cecil says, putting his head on Carlos' shoulder. "All this seems like a dream. A non mandated non council regulated dream. If it is then I'd have to get the paperwork from 14A-15C-9622." Cecil sighs contently.

Carlos chuckles as he bops Cecil's nose with his finger. 

"Well it's a good thing this is not a dream, because we still have to finish the paper work for moving in together." Carlos states, looking into his boyfriend's violet eyes (at least for now) and smiling. Cecil leans up so he and Carlos are face to face. 

"Hmm, well, we'll just have to do that after we find our apartment, yes?" The radio host breathes out before kissing Carlos. The kiss is soft, and lingers for awhile, before both pull back.

"We'll also have to fill out all the other paperwork for buying a place, too." Carlos states. Cecil groans into Carlos' shoulder. 

"Carlos, always know how to ruin the mood!" Cecil whines with a smile.

"I think not. I know how to set it. Oh look I found where we should be going." Carlos changes subjects (not on purpose), starting the car.

"Awesome. Will our realtor meet us there?" Cecil asks as he sits up and puts on his seatbelt. 

"Yeah." Carlos replies as he drives the car out of the Night Vale Community Radio station's parking lot. 

"This is so exciting! Where is the apartment?" Cecil asks. 

"Uhm, it's on Earl in Downtown Night Vale." Carlos states after thought. Cecil doesn't say anything for a second, and Carlos glances nervously at his quiet boyfriend.

"Hey, if not on Earl then-" Carlos starts but gets interrupted. 

"No," Cecil says. "I think Earl is a great street to live on. Is the apartment nice?" Carlos nods.

"Yeah. Really nice. The realtor said that it had everything we were looking for." 

"I see. Well, it's in the middle of everything, I think it'd be a nice place to live." Cecil says.

"Alright then," Carlos says as he parks and turns off the car. "Let's go see." 

 

"After long thought and consideration, plus some dropped hints from the Sheriff's Secret Police, Carlos and I have decided where to live." Cecil says into the microphone. He's practically fidgeting from happiness.

"I just have to tell you. It's on Earl, in the Down Town part. It's an apartment and its as imperfectly perfect as Carlos." Cecil says. "Plus it has a nice view of the Night Vale area." 

Carlos smiles as he hears Cecil rattle off the events that has happened leading up to where they are now. He turns the knob on the radio so the noise will be background music and places the radio on the coffee table. The coffee table in Cecil and Carlos' shared home.

Carlos stands back and looks around the living room. The first thing they put on the shelf was Carlos' trophy - the one he got a year after he came into the small dessert community. Cecil insisted it was either that or a beaker of some sort. Carlos suggested one of Cecil's things, like some plaque he won, but Cecil denied that idea without hesitation. After, the pair agreed that they'd unpack boxes when the other one wasn't at work. It's been a week, and they're still not fully unpacked. But that's okay, because it already feels like home for both of them. 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Night Vale too much why am I even making stories oh my.  
> I want to thank Umbreon for commenting on a lot of my stories and kudosing them. (A new verb!) And let me just say that I thought their icon was of the scorpion pokemon... I don't know why. Happy belated birthday!  
> On another side not, does anyone know what happened to author "Dee"? I've tried to find her works again but nothing came up.  
> I hope you enjoyed! ((And I shall try to clean it up more later))


End file.
